I Better Find Your Love
by sexandpeaches
Summary: An interesting lady comes to town, and shes shaken the place up with her mysterious ways. Embry finally has done the deed of imprinting, hoping to find her love. But will she let him? Embry/OC
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I'm new to this, so feel free to love or to hate. :)

Disclaimer; I'm not Stephenie Meyer, I just like her characters. (Especially the wolkpack ) )

**Prologue**

I stared frantically into the night of the forest, my mind racing through all the possibilities of an escape that I knew I would have to find, and soon. But when my mind actually did plan it all out, I tried taking the way, yet as I ran, my mind _screamed_ at me to go faster and that's what completely through me off. Again, my mind was screaming to not stop but of course, on my stubborn ass, I stopped and stayed put.

"FUUCKK!" I screamed, anger took over me and when I started running again, I heard a rip from underneath and my vision became increasingly clearer. I could smell something big coming towards me from behind and when I felt my limbs move, I somehow came to a stop, 50 yards from my original spot.

This time, my batty mind not only told me to run _towards_ the direction I ran from, but it also told me to kill.

My speed increased and I caught a whiff of something terribly sweet, which almost through me off guard.

My mind seemed to be telling me over and over to kill. kill. kill.

And something deep inside of me told me I had to listen. I must obey.

I stopped at an open field, probably miles from my home _or_ any place of civilization at all, and as an eerie silence fell upon which I now knew was the battle-field, I began to fully look at myself.

Okay, First off, Fur.

Fur.

Either this is a nightmare, or I haven't fully accepted the fact that, not only do _I have fur_ but I'm also walking on paws-all four furry paws.

__

You're a were cat

My mind seemed to be talking and giving answers that I could not truthfully remember asking. Psh.

Were cat? Honestly?

But as I looked down, I questioned if I really was a mystical creature.

Whoa, what corrupted my mind to believe this one?

__

It's true. And I'm one as well.

Wait, What?

__

Your not alone. We're here with you.

...Okay? Multiple minds in one head right now? Ouch.

__

You know, we can hear everything your thinking.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts, but it just kept talking and the more it talked, the more annoying it got.

__

Listen bitch, I didn't want to be here in the first place, so if you would just shut the hell up for 2 seconds, then maybe we can actually help you.

Calm down, Rachel. She doesn't know what's happening.

__

Look over to the right side of the field. We will step out but please do not run away until you heard and seen everything, okay?

I looked upon the right side of the field and seen nothing. Of course, my mind playing tricks on me.

A growl ripped through my mind and a flash of movement caught my eye. I looked to the right side of the field but this time, 4 dark and tall creatures slowly made there way towards me.

My first instinct was to back away. If this was my mind really playing tricks on me and those creatures were making there way towards me, then it wasn't to have conversation.

__

Relax

10 feet away, there stood 4 beautiful jungle felines, each varied from shades of black, to colors of yellow. On my far left was a lynx, it's relaxed posture seemed a little too comfortable against the darkness of the night. Next to the lynx stood a tiger, its eyes stood alert and ready.

A black panther was ranked in the middle, its smile ever-growing as it stared at me. After the panther, 2 identical yellow and black dotted leopards came next. One stood still, while the other looked about ready to attack...

Fur.

I. have. fur.

Welcome to the pack, puma.


	2. Prey

Disclaimer; Even though none of the characters were yet used in this chapter, Stephenie Meyer still respectably owns hers, in which I shall borrow.  
I just own mine.

"Sightings of big cat's have been reported in Terra Beothuk last night. Police say it's nothing to be worried about yet, but hunter's are already getting their traps out there. Here's Jim Covay with the latest.." the T.V blared, while I ate my breakfast, my eyes boring into the television not really paying attention to what was on it.

"Dude, that's insane" my roommate, Evana voiced.

"Yeah, and you know how this towns going to act? The same way something big happens. Their gonna hunt for those cats themselves and someones gonna get hurt" I stated.

"Yeah, God, this town is so boring"

As the news continued with it's _interesting _breaking news, silence fell between the two roommates.

"Anyways", Evana got off the couch and turned off the t.v, "I have to get to work" With that she left the little apartment.

When I finished getting ready, I grabbed my keys and bag and made my way out to my car. I looked up to the sky and noticed the clouds getting darker.

Well nothing new there, I sighed, it always rains here.

When I unlocked my car door, my gut suddenly retched with fear and the hair on body stood on end.

Something was watching me.

I felt a cold rush of air run past me and as soon as I turned around, my legs gave way and I landed on the ground with a thud.

There stood my brother Jaxon, staring at my like I had gone deranged.

"Fuck, what are you doing here?" I collected myself from the ground and stood up, anger written across my face.

"Uh you told me to come by today so I can fix your sink" his voice rising in the end as if it were a question rather then answer.

"Humph, well you didn't need to scare me, and where the hell did you come from anyway I don't see your damn car around?"

"I decided to run here, you know, workin' out for tha ladies" his eyebrows wiggled.

".Ew." I quickly stated and turned around to open my car door, "Anyways, have fun.. And this time would you please NOT snoop around my room OR Evana's because you _CLEARLY _did not understand the concept of "I'll call the cops, Jackass!" God, why must you be such an imbecile!" I said stepping into my car and taking off down the road.

Now, I know I must seem like a complete bitch and maybe my mouth does run away with my mind a little too fast but at least I'm straight-forward. It's probably one of the many qualities that people seem to be missing these days. Pft, that and brains also NOT known as my brother.

As I was driving down the highway on route 254, my usual route to get to work, I noticed the clouds becoming increasingly darker.

I quickly speed up, going slightly over the speed limit.

Clap.

Oh Shit.

See this is the part in movies where the girls car breaks down in the middle of the night and shes stranded in the middle of nowhere with a huge forest surrounding her and being the stupid girl she is, gets out of the car to find help, because there is never any service on her cell phone, and then she ends up being either picked up by some kook or end up lost in the woods.

Well, this was _kinda_ like that situation, except it was daytime and I was only 10 minutes out of town, plus my cellphone actually worked.

"What?" My brother answered.

"Ugh, that freaky tire we had to fix last week finally gave out"

"Where are you?"

"Just outside of town on route 254"

"Be there in 15"

I sighed as I waited, fiddling with my old fashioned radio, as the static noise filled in the car, then looked up as a single drop of rain, landed upon my window and gracefully slid down.

Something appeared beyond the raindrop, and as I leaned over to get a better look, It had come upon the road.

A cat. And not just any cat, a big cat, with black and yellow dots upon its body.

So, _this_ is what everyone was talking about.

Interest peaked upon my face as I unbuckled my seat belt and opened my door.

_Something_ happened, because within a 2 second period, the whole atmosphere changed..

First, I was in my car,  
And now, I was in front of it,  
Somehow and someway,

Prey to the Predator.

* * *

R&R Love? :)


	3. Havin' a bloody good day

Disclaimer; I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just own mine.

A car horn blared behind me and I jumped.

I turned around to see my brother and neighbor jump out of my neighbors truck.

"NOO!, Stay back!" They both looked at me with complete confusion.

"I said stay back guys, before it gets you!" I didn't want a cat killing us all!

"..what is wrong with you? You know, you've been acting real strange all morning...OH SHIT! Are you pregnant?" My brother freaked.

This time, confusion was written across my face. "What the hell! No, what would make you say that?"

My neighbor stood there silently, taking all of this in. Great, now he thinks we're the crazy native americans living just around the corner.

"It got you out of your state of mind, didn't it?"

I pondered. Yeah, I guess it did work.

I turned around only to notice that the cat was obviously not there anymore. Of course, now I'm actually crazy.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?"

With that, we all took the old tire off and and discovered the reason for it popping. A...claw? Well, It looked like a claw. It was probably from the demon cat I seen earlier. I didn't tell anyone what happened, they probably would have locked me in a padded room and threw away the key.

While my brother was trying to put the other tire in, he sighed.

"What?" I asked, pondering for his answer.

"It turns out that I kinda grabbed the wrong tire..." He slowly turned around and looked up at me with an innocent smile upon his face.

I groaned. I love my brother and all, but like I said, he really isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Well, why don't we just drop you off at work and Ger and I will go get a tow truck and bring it back to your house"

"Fine" I hopped into my neighbors truck and went to work.

Of course work was fun. I'm actually not just saying that. Being a professional photographer, working in a studio all day long is tons of fun. Although I do like when clients ask for photos outside. Being surrounded by nature and its natural lights are what makes those pictures more...real, I guess is what I'm trying to say.

Another co-worker of mine drove me home, and as soon as I got there, I saw my car with a brand new tire. I thanked her and got out, running over to get something I left in the back seat, and when I did, I noticed something on the floor. It was a picture of some sort.

It smelt quite old and the edges were burned around a face that was in the middle. It was of a beautiful woman, her dark, prominent eyes seemed to stand against her heavy lashes and her petite nose, softly mixed with her high cheek bones. Her lips lay small and full.

But what really caught my attention was what was sitting next to the woman. A tiger.

Its whole body was towards the lady and it didn't seem to notice the camera. It was almost as if it were waiting for the lady's next commands. Like she was the leader and it was to fulfill her every wish.

On the back of the photo it had a giant "Y". I almost dropped it fright, not because it was there, but because of what it was written in. A rusty smell began to fill my nostrils and I realized it was blood.

I almost puked right then and there, but I held on strong and got out of my car with the picture in hand.

I walked towards the house and again, felt like someones eyes were on me.

I turned around when I shut the door and looked out the window to see if anything was there. Nothing was there, naturally. Maybe I am going crazy?

"Hey" said Evana, who was currently drinking tea with her eyes on her laptop.

"Hey" I responded and made myself some tea.

Should I tell her? I mean, It would be weird just to randomly take a picture from my pocket and show its bloody gores to her. She would probably freak.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Quite...interesting" I smiled.

-Unknown-

"Did you go and "visit" her?" I asked as I sat upon my chair.

"Yes, "Boss" " she laughed.

"Good. Did you deliver the picture?"

"Yes boss"

"Good" I thanked her and walked outside. My little minions are running around, killing all the bad things that always seem to threaten our lives, and the "other" humans.

I chuckled, "My" minions. Ever since our old leader died, I had to be the one to step up. It hasn't been easy, but we're a family, and pitching in was what we did best.

I sighed. Soon she will find out what she is and that she isn't alone. Then we'll be complete.

I took a deep breathe for all the august air to rush in. Then let it all out. I did this for a good 5 minutes until I felt quite refreshed and made my way back into the house.


	4. Uh, let's not sulk, let's party, Jake

Disclaimer; I just own my characters, and Stephanie owns hers.

"Ahh, come on Jake."

"No"

"Please?"  
"No!"

"Its just this . Thats all, I'll never ask for anything else" I threw my palms up.

He sighed. "Fine"

We heard snarls in growls in the distance.

"But we're doing rounds first" he said.

The classic guys night out. Or in Jakes terms "get-real-drunk-and-take-easy-whores-to-bed"

Well, it was better then listening to his whiny pms ass get all choked up over vampire girl.

_I resent that_, he said in wolf form.

_Hey Jake, did you catch up with the smell that flew north after?_

_Naw Seth, I highly doubt it will be back, I chased that thing like a fox to a dog._

_Oh, well, cause well, uhhh- _ Seth sighed

_Well? Seth, I heard you're growls, what happened?_

Seth didn't say anymore, he just let thoughts flow into images. Big, bold images of sharp teeth and snarls. A vampire of course. Seth had caught up to him when me and Jake we're talking.

More images flowed into my head of the vampire talking about ...cats? Then everything went blank.

_He knocked me out. But before that he said he'll be back for them. I'm guessing it has something to do with these "cats"._

_Okay, Seth, run west. Quil, run north, Embry, run south and I'll run east._

_Well what about me? _Leah thought

_Do what you do best, sulk in our little emo corner and cry about life. _Quil smiled. He was the only one who couldn't actually feel Leah's wrath, burn.

_Your momma's gonna be the only one cryin' at your funeral once i'm done with you,homo. _And she blazed some more.

_Hey! That was one night!_ They both snarled.

_Enough_ Jake ordered. _We all have rounds to do. Leah, just, run with Seth._

And with that, we all ran our seperate ways.

When we finished without as much as a scent that evening, I ran home and got ready for tonight's events.

A guys night.

I laughed as I remembered the first time we ever went out, Jake went over to Quil's to get him to do his rounds the next morning, when he heard screaming and crying in Quil's bedroom, and when he opened the door, he found Quil sobbing under his covers while a he/she stood by the window, completely naked and scared.

Noone ever let that time go when Quil almost lost his virginity to it, and what they had been doing all night still remained a mystery. Hence Leah's name-calling.

I showered and finished getting my class on.

I was gettin' some tonight with my swag walk and talk and hella gear of a shirt.

I stopped. Okay, I really need to stop doing all that. I wasn't hot shit.

I made my way over to Quil's house and let myself in. Dolls and teddy bears we're strewn across his living room floor. Claire must have been here earlier.

"Hey man, let's go"

Quil continually says he goes because he likes to get really wasted, which is true, but I think, part of the reason he does it, is to make sure Jake doesn't do anything harmful to himself, or others.

Ever since Nessie left him, he's been everywhere, doing everything to get his mind off of her.

For the most part, it did sort of work. But an imprint is an imprint...

Thats why I vowed myself to never imprint. If I did, I wouldn't give the girl an oppurtunity, she would deserve someone much better.

Our "designated" driver, Jake, drove us to our destination. The only close bar we had near us was the one Jared built 5 years ago, called "The Wolf's Den"

To this day, I still shake my head, noone outside of the pack, understands the irony behind it all.

We made our way inside and got drinks. It was pretty packed tonight so I had many choices.

Most of the girls we're students that attended some little community college, that I had no idea, was in Forks. I didn't really care, as long as I had one of them under me tonight.

A girl bumped into me from behind and laughed like a hyena, when her boyfriend fell in front of her. Her attempts to get him up were unfathomable and that made her laugh even more.

I felt a tap behind me and when I looked, there was this beautiful, radiant blonde steering her eyes up and down my body, taking me in.

This was it. And I never even got to my 4th drink.

"What's your name?" She asked..and giggled.

"Embry" I did my famous, one sided smirk that always put the girls on a hook. Now to reel her in...

"Well, Embry, how about I get you another drink and make our way back to my place" She giggled some more, which normally to me, is a huge turn off, but I didn't care tonight.

"Alright" I smirked again.

By the time we got to her place, her panties were so wet, they could have drowned the entire Sahara desert.

"Wait," she stopped our feverent kissing and slurred, "Condom"

I didn't say anything, but I continued our kissing.

Of course I wouldn't forget one, I didn't want little Embry's running around just yet.

She screamed and moaned until her throat fell dry. And continued to make little noises as I slammed myself into her again and again.

Harder and harder I went, until I was sure she was seeing stars. I collapsed beside when I had my fill, and waited until her breathing became normal.

I got up and put my clothes on.

She didn't even ask where I was going, and I was pretty happy about that too. I hate when the girl always nags afterward. It's not like we'll even see eachother again.

I made my way back to the bar and luckily, found Jake and Quil. We both watched Jake as he had a girl pinned against the bar, licking salt off of her, and downing his shot.

"Dude, we should go before frat boy over there, figures out where his girl is" Quil said.

Somehow and someway, we got sloshed Jake out of the bar and home.

The next morning, Jake called to tell me he had something important to say, but since he was plastered, he couldn't remember it last night.

"Remember the girl that bumped into you last night? The girl that I regretfully took shots off of?" His grimaced.

"Yeah" I knew she looked familiar.

"Well, in her attempts to talk, she actually told me something about th same thing that happened to Seth's vamp yesterday"

"..okay? Not really following you"

"About the cats. She said something about those cats"

"But how would she know anything about that? She could be just talking about her grandma's cats. She was drunk Jake." This conversation was taking a stroll of not making any sense.

"No, listen! She said it about ten times, nearly shouting it in my face"

"What did she say?"

"She said they were coming," his faced turned serious, "She said they were coming for us."


	5. Say whaa? Not so surprising after all

BOOM!, two in one night ;D (since I seem to be lacking... -acts innocent-)

Really appreciate some R&R love :)

Disclaimer; Stephenie is the rightful owner of Embry (wahhh) and her other characters that I used, but I own mine!

_Much to my surprise. I ran away. Far from his tear-striken face. Far from the sobs. And I would have to run farther to escape the sound of his heart slowly breaking. Stomping on every beat as I went my way. _

_I never wanted this to happen, and I do take some responsibility. I knew running away from my problem was quite the juvenile thing to do, but this feeling.. it scared me. _

_What I felt for him scared me._

_And what will happen in the future also scares me._

_I actually seen love..._

I awoke with a my heart pounding in my chest.

That dream felt so real.

I controlled my breathing and tried to get out of bed, but as soon as I stood up, I feel on the floor.

Weak legs, a headache and, oh wait, the back of my hand grazed across my forehead, a fever.

Ugh, I tried desperately to crawl back in my bed and wait for myself to die of this torture, but I just could not get up.

"Evana!" My feeble attempts to call my roommate, by some means, worked.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked and she ran into my bedroom.

"I'm sick," I put her hand to my forehead, "See?"

She helped me into my little coon of heaven for the next several hours and said that she would call my work.

I fell asleep instantly, this time, I dreamnt nothing.

I awoke several hours later and looked out my window, the gray skies were beginning to dull out into night,

"Hey Jade, do you-" the lights were turned on and I quickly covered myself with my blanket and shut my eyes.

This was way beyond a headache, hell, this was more then a migrane!

"Oh, you must still be sick. But here, I only came in to ask if you wanted this. It's chicken noodle soup. You know, the old, feel better tool" She placed it on my nightstand, turned off my lights, and left.

I came out of my humble nest and slowly ate my soup.

My nose picked up something vaguely familiar and I put my soup down.

There, right on my windowsill, was another picture. I quickly grabbed it.

It featured the same lady, but this time, a panther had its head laid lazily across her lap.

I knew what was on back, I could almost taste it, I turned it over and my eyes watered.

The blood was much more fresh then the last one, this one had a stained "O" and when I looked at my window, the locks we're in fact unlocked and a tiny breeze came through.

Great, I have a stalker that wants to get me. Thats it, I probably overpayed someone for ther pictures that they didn't like and now there out to get me!

Oh, no no no, my mind argued, you're just sick, you'll say and do stupid things when you are.

I breathed in and out for a good 5 minutes and felt more relaxed, despite what was going on around me.

This time, getting out of bed was more successful but I still felt weak.

I slowly made my way into the living room.

"Well, hello, dahhling" my roommate smiled.

I was in no mood so I stuck up my middle finger and she laughed.

I needed fresh air.

I clumsily made my way to the back bridge and looked around. Noone was watching me today, so that was good.

A faint roar of a loud engine was coming down my street and I looked to see my brother pulling into my driveway.

The warmth of my house was calling me and I went in to greet Jaxon.

"Hey baby sis, you ok?" he asked.

I yawned.

"Sick" Evana answered for me.

"Well, let's get you back to bed" he held onto my arm and tucked me into my cocoon. I was to tired to complain, so I let him do it.

"Night sissy!" He smacked a big slobbery kiss on my forehead.

"Ugh, jerk" I said meekly, while his laughs continued into the living room.

_I ran and ran, 'til my hearts content._

_There was no stopping me, I ripped into everything my eyes could see._

_Until the sweet smell and blood and dirt craved at my mouth, I wasn't going to stop._

_Welcome to the pack, puma. _

_I smiled._

The next few weeks, I became busy again. I still carried a bit of sickness, but nothing to serious to stop me from working.

As I became busier, so did the pictures and letters. I recently recieved the letters "U" "R" "N" "X" and "T" I put them together getting the words "You R Nxt" To be perfectly honest, it didn't really scare me.

I mean, what was I up against? If they were so willing to kill me, why not do it in my sleep or when I'm taking a jog through the trails?

Something was watching me, I came upon an agreement that it was a some"thing" not some"one". I mean, who in Terra Beothuk would want to kill someone? Everyone here were chipper then birds on a summer morning.

Anyways, as I was saying, Something was watching me, constantly. The only problem I had with it was that nothing came forward and showed itself to me. It was getting annoying, until one day, when I finally had enough, did it come forward.

I was out in my driveway, cleaning the inside of my truck, when the feeling came over me again. I ignored it for a few mintues, but it kept getting worse and worse.

This had gotten so out of hand, that when I slowly turned around to find that an enormous black cat had slowly made its way towards me, it didn't surprise me.

"Shoo, Go, go!" I tried to get it to run away, but it stood so still, its eyes gleeming into mine.

I didn't know what else to do. It sat nearly 10 feet away. It almost looked fake but the way it stood.

It finally moved and it made me jump a little. It licked its paws and standing on its legs, gave me a little gurgle of what seemed to be a playful cat noise and ran into the woods.

This just keeps getting more weird.


	6. Everything happens on the weekend

Disclaimer; Stephenie still owns her characters; I still own mine.

**Okay, so what I'm going to start doing is putting the chapters into parts, after this chapter. It's going to be like a story within a story. Just so noone is confused.**

Some R&R, Jaa? Oh, and the song in this chapter is Saturday Night by Whigfield. Yeah, I'm a total 90's kid.

_**xXx**_

Sunday mornings; birds singing, sun shining, and I would sit on my back bridge, cuddled with a tea and a book in my lap. All alone.

_However_ this Sunday morning on the 25th of October; birds are singing, sun is shining, me sitting on my back bridge with a tea and a book + my roommate.

I continued a cycle of reading my book and gazing up at my roommate every five minutes. She finally caught me staring, when she knew I was due to flip the page.

"What?" she asked, casually. I quirked my eyebrow up. "No seriously, what?" She asked again.

"Okay, first - this is weird, second - you're reading.. Eva, you never read, and third ... why?" I scratched my head in confusion.

"Well, I just felt like I should join you today" She could never lie. It was never a second nature to her.

"Mhm" I raised my eyebrow again and shifted in my seat.

"Okay, okay, I fess up" She sighed and I smiled. "Jaxon told me to keep an eye on you at all times"

"Say what?" I asked, confused at the matter of why he would say that.

"He says that ever since you've been sick, and even before that, when you we're supposedly acting weird, he told me to "keep an eye on you at all times...or else" She sounded so much like my brother. All I could do was laugh. His threats made teddy bears sound harmful. I stopped laughing when she spoke again. "So what's going on boo, why are you acting weird lately"

I took a deep breathe, she must have noticed 'cause I seen concern in her eyes when she spoke my name.

I sighed, I just couldn't tell her, but if she seen the evidence...

"Come with me" I finally spoke and walked into the house. "What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked her questions. i showd her the pictures. The ones I've been hiding for the past 4 months, and what did she do?

She laughed. "OMG, you tryin' to spook me cause halloweens close and all, right?" She laughed somemore.

I grimaced. "No!" I was about to stamp my foot, when a thought came to me. What if she had believed that I had some animal stalkers, waiting deep in the forest then only popping out once I'm only.

What would she have done? Put me in a padded room and throw away the key?

Her deafening laughs sounded throughout my room again and I looked at her. "Yeah, you caught me" I laughed with her and she hugged me. I just wouldn't comprehend being locked away.

_**xXx**_

Hallow's eve always bought a thrill to me. I could smell it in the chimney's and trees. This year, me, Eva and Jaxon decided to get all of the house decorated. We were planning to make a haunted house but our creative minds got so out of hand, that we built a maze going through the woods. Of course, I had rules. Only teenagers were allowed to take it. (We had something planned for little kids) No asmatics were allowed to go through, my neighbours had pitched in and decided to be creepy things running around the woods, and I didn't want some kid to freak and die from not getting enough air. And, noone was allowed to step outside the trail lines.

About two hours before, we had all twelve of my neighbours come over, so we could complete their makeup. We had one neighbour dressed as Jason and his wife was the innocent bystander. They would be running around the whole trail. Another neighbour dressed as a vampire. He was basically the host and would walk you through the trail, disappearing only when he needed his "snack" which was, another neighbour who pretended to be a part of the crowd. Jaxon played a werewolf, he lay beside the rock, with the moon in the background, screaming and wincing until he disappeared behind the rock and frighteningly, jumped upon it and howled at the moon with his ripped shirt and wolf mask. Other neighbours had set really strange stuff up, like a cage in which someone would get into and try to grab the kids feet and say weird things and scream at them. But, I would have to say, the scariest one of all, was my neighbour Brianna. She's a crazy gymnaist, and even when this whole thing started, I had the perfect idea for her. I had thrown an old nightgown over her and made her hair all matted. Once I was done her makeup, she looked like the devil had possesed her, she was, afterall, going to play a possesed Emily Rose. She was the last you were going to see before exiting the maze, and appearently she did it so well, that people, even adults at times, would run out of the maze, screaming, while she bent backwards, running after them, with her head positioned in a weird way.

More and more people started showing up and eventually 'regulars' started bringing cameras.

The night wore on and the crowd finally stopped coming after 1 am. I was deadtired and told everyone to come back tommorow to help clean up.

_**xXx**_

The next day when everything was cleaned, I sat in my lazy clothes and turned on the television. The Sunday news had a picture of our house and then a video of one of the kids going through the maze.

The video showed what went on in the maze, and I must say, I was quite impressed with everyones work. The video continued on and something caught my eye. Behind the bendable Brianna, was 5 feline figures, almost blending into the black night. I could only figure them out because the light on the camera had somewhat shown their feet. It was all that evident and noone had seen them.

My tea rushed out of my mouth when Eva came into the room and said "Good morning"

"Gees Louise women!" I ran into the kitchen and cleaned my sweater. "Don't do that again!"

She raised her eyebrow and ate out of the cereal box, "What's got your knickers in a knot"

I sighed. "Nothing" and proceeded to tell her of the news.

"Awesome! I kinda knew it was going to happen though, I mean, people kept coming back and I told them they wouldn't get any treat at the end of the maze but they didn't care, they said the maze was awesome, then they took out their cameras and went through again" She said, digging her hand into her cereal.

"Hmm, from what I seen of the video, Jaxon is probably gloating right about now...and speak of the devil" Jaxon walked through the door with a huge smile on his face. "Guess you seen the news then?" I asked, he smirked at me and started fighting Evana for the cereal. "You know, if you weren't such a creep, I'd actually give you some" "Oh, you'd give me some, would you?" He winked, and that's when it was my que to leave. I heard glass fall over with yells of "Take that, Fucker!" and some hints of groans. I smiled. Ahh, Sunday's couldn't get any better.

_**xXx**_

The week had almost passed, it was a thursday and I was sitting in my office, going over what I should do for my birthday which happened to be tommorow.

"Jade, you have to go out! You'll be 21! You'll be able to party with me and Jaxon at the clubs now, oh, please?" Even within the phone, I could see Evana's puppyface look.

"But I have so much work to do. I have about 3 deadlines coming up Eva, I can't just drop them to "party 'til my pants come off" I restorted the same line she always said to when she was drinking.

She grunted, and If I was there right now, I would see her stamping her foot and pouting her lips. "Okay, whatever, I only wanted you to have a little fun!" She hung up in my ear and I knew I would have to deal with her later.

The day grew faster and faster until I finally had one and a half of my projects down. I put my things away and drove home. When I got their, Eva plead the whole night until I was just to tired to say no and agreed only if I get my projects done. I laughed when she hopped off of my bed and began dancing like a kid at christmas.

I turned out the lights and pondered that maybe tommorow would be alright afterall.

I slept without breaking any hearts and ripping anything to pieces that night.

_**xXx**_

"Come on Jade, get your ass in gear, let's go! Woooo!" Eva told me that we would be partying at Dragon's Castle tonight, where some of my co-workers and Jaxon was meeting us.

"Wooo! Look at you, gurrll!" I looked down at my red sequinced dress. It had a halter tie neckline that was made out of red silk and once it hit the waist, was sequinced all the way to mid thigh.

"Oww owwww!" She whistled. "Gurll, your not gonna be able to get guys OFF of you!" I laughed.

When we entered the club, I noticed the crisp clean feeling the place gave. Everything was completely white, with the shade of an iceyblue from the lights that were placed behind each couch that lined the whole inside.

"Jade, Eva, Over here!" I heard my brother yell from the noise of the music. We danced our way through the crowd and made it to the couch where my co-workers were placed all under my brothers arms that flailed across the the top of the couch. "Ew ladies, you don't wanna get with him" I giggled and drank somemore. A few guys had gotten me up to dance but after a while, I got bored of it. Eva made her way across the floor towards the dj and when she came back, she made me get up when I heard the song play. It was our song that basically started our friendship and we never ever got sick of it.

"Dee Dee na na na

Saturday night, I feel the air  
Is getting hot  
Like you baby" We laughed and danced, while people stood by us and either laughed or joined in.

"I'll make you mine you know  
I'll take you to the top  
I'll drive you crazy  
Saturday night, dance, I like  
The way you move  
Pretty baby  
It's party time and not one  
Minute we can lose  
Be my baby" By this time, the whole club was dancing, even people that stood outside in the line. You had to love it, it was such a classic song.

When the song was over, I was pulled into another group of girls that just wanted to dance, and me being almost over my limit, decided to join in. It _is_ my birthday.

When that song was done, I joined them at the couch, they told me their names were Rachal, Heather, Kim and Jessica. They also told me that Heather had just turned 21 herself the previous day and that they came from a 5 hour drive to get here, cause where they lived, there wasn't a place they could party and the closest place was here. I invited them over to where I was originally sitting and introduced them to everyone.

"So, where are you guys staying to?" The only place close that had a hotel was about an hours drive away, and surprisingly, thats where they were staying. Rachel was being designated driver, but I insisted they stay at my place so she can actually party and live it up. "Are you sure?" She asked, I kept saying yes, that it would be no problem at all.

Turns it, it kinda was a problem. We had no place to put them, only on the small couch in the living room and on the floor. They said it was alright, but when I got up the next morning, they groaned from sniff necks and backs.

"Morning" I made everyone breakfast and when we all ate, I remembered that Rachel left her car at the club, was was basically a twenty minute walk from here. "It's okay" She laughed. I offered a ride for all of them, but they insisted that they should walk off all the alcohol last night. We said our goodbyes and I watched as they all entered the woods. I don't think they noticed me at all, but my mind got curious so I got ahold of my ninja self and sneaked into the woods after them. Doing flips here and there that I didn't even know I could do.

They finally entered a deeper part of the woods, and suddenly, things got shit-real. I stopped breathing a bit when I heard a twig snap behind me. Oh no, I was that stupid girl in that movie again. Ugh, why do I do this to myself. I kinda figured it was one of those felines again and I began to fume. How dare they sneak upon me. I knew noone was behind me when I turned and I started seeing red in my eyes. More and more twigs started snapping, making me go in complete circles, getting more and more lost, not with fear, but with vegeance to get ahold of those darn cats and twist their heads off. I started shaking and slowly things started to blur. No longer could I see the house, no longer could I see my clothes, slowly peeling off of me and I could no longer see as I dropped to the ground and waited. I had no idea what I was waiting for, but I did. The shaking never subsided, in fact, it worsened so much that I couldn't even get a hold of what was real and what was just blur. I heard a snicker behind me and that did it. I went over the top and growled out my rage. Things became different. It was like I was dreaming, except this was much more real. Their was no cloudy edges, just dead leaves with bugs and worms, crawling about. I could see every tree branch, swaying against the winds. Leaves falling all around, their colors made me think I was watching them from a high definition television. I could hear the distant sound of wheels, speeding along the road. I could hear men chopping up wood with their axes, and mostly, I could hear the soft snores of Eva.

...wait, _WHAT? _

I ran and ran until I was sure I was home. I couldn't really tell, because when I did, the trees weren't blurry, in fact, they were very interesting to look at. I sat and looked at the sky. The blues collided with the white of the clouds, contrasting eachother beautifully. I couldn't help but smile. It was like I was seeing everything for the first time in my life.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" I jumped to see Rachel, smiling at me.

_Yes it is! _I thought I had said it, but all I let out was a 'mrr' of somesort. HUH? I looked down at my body only noticing that I was covered in fur. _OH NO!_ This was my dream! This can't be happening._ NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!_ I ran again, until I had to take a breathe, behind me, I could see a faint Rachel, running to me and screaming my name. When she did reach me, she laughed and told me I was quite fast for a newbie.

_A newbie?_ She took a deep breathe and let herself fall to the ground. Her vision blurred like mine had, until I would no longer see a Rachel. There before me stood a black dotted leopard.

I couldn't take this anymore. What was happening? What was going on?

_Please calm down. You're okay. _OKAY? No, I am not okay, I have no idea what's going on, how could I calm down. My nightmare is real. ITS REAL. My world started to blacken.

I heard someone call my name, but I couldn't respond.

The blackness had already engulfed me and put me under.


	7. If I give all my love Part 1 Act 1

**Disclaimer; I own my characters, whilst Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I just burrowed her characters, in which I promise to give back :) ****...But may I keep Embry?**

**Anyways. Thanks to those who added this story to their favorites! **

**xXx**

_Life throws you curve balls, but you either learn to swerve them or hit them like there is no tomorrow._

_- Sadie Christman_

Part 1; Act 1

_Embry_

"EMBRY FUCKING CALL!" I jumped out bed and landed on my floor with a thud. I groaned as my head fell forward and smacked against my dresser. I. Hate. Mornings. I rubbed my eyes in order for them to open and answered my front door.

A woman of whom I vaguely remembered from my "give a fuck;take a fuck" days, stood on my porch step, silently sending me mental daggers as she dropped a car seat and a bag at my feet before mumbling a "take that, mother fucker" and running into car then speeding away, laughing like a maniac as she went.

I looked around and was relieved to see that nobody saw what happened, I slowly bent my knees and looked under the blanket that smelt like weed and booze. Inside, a little baby, no more then a few months old, slept like there was no worry in the world. Laying on top of the baby was an envelope which contained the information that I really didn't want to deal with. It came from a DNA testing centre somewhere in Seattle.

Sex: Girl

Name: Mistake Call

Father: Embry Call

There was no mothers name, and by the looks of the babies name, she _really_ didn't want it in the first place. Even if I didn't want responsibility, I couldn't just call this baby "_Mistake_". I refuse to.

I looked down at the baby again, who awoke from her slumber. Her big brown eyes flashed right through mine and her gurgles mixed with her small smile. She kicked her tiny feet, making her car seat rock back and forth. For just becoming a second-span father, I havee to say, I was drawn in. I knew she would have me wrapped around her tiny finger in no time at all.

"Hi little cutie" she kicked her feet and made more squealing noises, which made my heart 10 times bigger.

I picked up her seat and bag and made my way inside. I set her up on the kitchen table and studied her some more. For such a lowlife person to just throw her away, she was taken care of. But I would havee to check with the doctor after, just to be sure. Her little mop of brown hair was brushed back with a little yellow bow. Her eyes focused on my finger that took both of the hands to play with. I sat in silence, just staring at the innocence I had created. _I had help create her_. Me. _ME_ of all people. I never actually would think this day would come, but it has. I'd once thought I'd run for the hills, screaming "It's not mine! It's not mine!" but I never. I just couldn't. I loved her. Yeah, that's right, Embry Call was allowed to love, and to be a father. Given the fact of all the rumors that bounced around of my being a bastard child and Sam's father for bastardizing me, I would be much better. I wasn't going to run out. I sighed,_ I have no idea what I'm doing._

I let out a long groan, rubbing off the frustration from my face and looked at the suddenly screaming baby.

"Shh" I began patting her on the head.

_What the fuck am I doing? _

I growled at my stupidity, unbuckling her from the seat. The smell of shit and piss viciously hit my nose. _Fuck, that's almost as bad as a vampire. _I set her back down and ran to get a towel out of the washroom in record time. I then placed the towel on the living room floor, where I laid the baby down and pondered on how I did it. I thought back to the gruesome times where I had to watch Emily change baby Mark, not out of boredom, but because she had done it so many times in her living room, with very little space of where I could move.

I came back out of my contemplation and followed the steps that came popping in my head. When I had finished changing her, I mentally did a dance and smiled. I could do this.

I picked up the almost asleep baby, when the phone rang, causing her to slightly jump before closing her eyes again.

"Hello?" I half whispered, afraid to make any noise at all.

"Yo, Embry, big party tonight, lots of bombshell, big-titty blonde's. Huh?" I could hear the smile in Seth's voice.

"No man, I-I can't. Got something else to do" I hung up the phone in warp speed before he could say anything else.

"Ah, fuck" I mind slapped myself. _What am I going to tell the guys_?

**Short, I know, but I'll make them longer, I just wanted to get this one out.**

**Anyways, Review it, love it, love it some more. That's up to you :)**

**God, I sound desperate. Hahahaha.**


	8. If I give all my love Part 1 Act 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just own mine. **

**Btw; For the characters that DO NOT have a last name, I made up my own :)**

**xXx**

_"Consequences of today are often determined by the actions of the past"_

Part 1; Act 2

_Embry_

I tread my steps lightly back and forth, the baby was still sleeping and I had called my alpha/best friend Jacob. In the hardest of times, we both had each others back, through thick and thin we always will. I remember the first day of school when Jared Watson stole my lunch and refused to give it back until it had succumbed to noogies and wedgies then Jake came to my rescue and kicked Jared in the balls. Twice. Ever since that day he's been my hero.

But this? It sucks not knowing what or if anything will happen.

The doorbell rang and I took in a sharp breath. Well, here goes nothing. I slowly and hesitantly opened my door.

Jake stood there with his hands on his hips and nodded towards me. "Hey" He was about to put his right foot in, but I pushed the door, intending to close it in his face. I sighed, then looked at Jake who threw his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow. I sighed again and welcomed him in. He slowly stepped in my place with his arms still crossed and his eyebrow still lifted. "Well, this must be serious"

"It is Jake, it is" I made my way into the kitchen and handed him a coke. He opened his, took two giant gulps and put the empty can back on the counter. I slowly sipped mine, giving me some time to think of how I was going to say what I needed to say. Minutes past, although for sure it felt like hours in my state of daydreaming. From the corner of my eye, Jake bounded on his feet, lightly tapped his fingers on my

counter until he finally couldn't take it anymore. "Just spit it out man!"

Just do it! My mind cheered me on. "Well, I-" The baby had already answered for me.

Jake froze, and turned around quickly, he jolted for the living room and let out a long low breath. "Huh" His eyebrows pulled together, not out of anger, but curiosity. "You know you have a child in here, right?" "Yeah" I waited until he said something else. A few seconds past until he looked at me. "And?" He blinked.

"Anddd?" I dragged out the word.

"Well, Embry, let's just start from the beginning, shall we? First, why is there a baby in the living room, screeching it's little head off?"

I knelt down and picked the baby out of her seat. "See, this is what I was trying to talk to you about."

"Well, answer the question. Just start from the beginning Embry"

I gave the baby a bottle and gently rocked her back to sleep before I answered. "Okay, so this morning I get this wake up call of some misses screaming at me, and when I opened the door she handed my this car seat and some bags and said "Take that Fucker" then drove off. When I finally come to realize it was a baby I nearly freaked."

"Okay so, this random woman comes and gives you this baby and you just take it?"

"No. This baby came with some papers of some DNA testing and it turns out, I'm actually the father." It will always be weird to say that.

Silence stood between us then. I looked at the baby wrapped tightly in her -now cleaned- green blanket. Her eyes were closed but her mouth kept sucking at her bottle. I looked at Jake, who couldn't seem to hold his laughter in much longer.

"What the fuck, this isn't funny" I was furious, how could he just laugh at this?

His laughter subdued after I told him he almost woke the baby. "You know, I personally think this is Karma" He continued his trail of laughter.

I scowled. "Shut up"

"I just can't help it! I knew this day would come, I knew it! I bet Seth against this and now he owes me big time! Oh, when are you telling the rest of the pack?"

Furiously, I replied "You BET against ME? Get out!, Get out!" I walked him towards my door, and with my free hand, threw the hysterical Jake out of my house.

xXx

I barely slept a wink that night, between a baby crying and my mind exploding with all these thoughts. What I needed was a woman's advice, someone who really knew babies...

I made a mental list of all these women and crossed off the ones that I thought would never help me and would help me, only to judge me for having a child out of wedlock. The list grew shorter and shorter until it had come down to one person. Emily. I've known her since my primary days of being a wolf and I knew she was never the one to judge. Make an assumption here or there, yes, but she wouldn't judge. If you told her your whole life story, she would understand. Sometimes she had the right advice, sometimes she never spoke a word. But she listened, and that was exactly what I needed.

With the plan in mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXx

"Embry? What are you doing here?" Emily opened her screen door and dried her hands on the dish rag.

"I've actually come to see you, Em" I smiled and opened my passenger door, unbuckled the car seat and watched the confusion on Emily's face grow. "Who's this? She asked.

Instead of answering her, I went inside and seat the baby on the kitchen counter. I lifted the blanket revealing my little bundle of joy, who was already gurgling.

Emily gasped. "Well aren't you the cutest thing to grace this planet" Emily cooed and the baby giggled at her.

Her attention turned back to me after a few minutes. "So, who's the mother?" I blinked at her and looked down. My cheeks tingling with embarrassment, or was that shame?

"Embry" she said, clinching her teeth and pushing her eyebrows together. But Emily being Emily, it had only lasted for a few seconds. She sighed, bringing her face back to its normal position.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. This baby is yours," she gave me an intense look, "And you are keeping it, right?" Keeping her intense stare.

I gasped. "Of course!" Just because I'm Embry Call, the man who can make any woman drop her panties at first site, doesn't mean I don't hold up to my responsibilities.

"Good" She smiled. "Now that I know you never came here just to drop her off a leave, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if, you know, you can help me with this baby stuff 'cause I'm not really updated on how to take care of a child"

And that's how my 2 hour session started. I learned when to feed her, what to feed her and how much to feed her. I was taught the different cries that consisted of feeding, napping and changing. I also learned the do's and don'ts of each.

When I got home that day, I flopped on my couch and was three quarters of a way to sleep until I heard the baby crying. Man, this is way tougher then I thought. But what was I going to suspect, rainbows and unicorns and white fluffy clouds? I burped the tired baby and rocked her to sleep. Her long lashes lay close to her face, fluttering like butterfly kisses. Her curly brown hair lay against my arm. She needs a name, and she needs one now.

After she was fully asleep, I lay down on my bed. I sighed as I probably will never have my 8 hour intimate relationship with it anymore. I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow is going to be a lonnnnggggg day.

xXx

"AAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAAHHH!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I fixed the babies bottle and handed it to her. Her crying stopped and I got changed quickly. In about 3 hours, both the baby and I will be sitting in a meeting with the elders of the tribal council, officially changing her name. About 4 hours ago, I was looking up different and unique baby names on the Internet. Nothing really grabbed my attention and I almost gave up until a final spark of hope graced me. Lynn. It was simple but special in its own way. No one on the res had that name, so that's what I'm going with.

"I now declare that this babies name is Lynn Call." Billy Black said, a smile danced on his aging face. "So when are you planning on telling the boys?"

"As soon as I'm down here, actually" I never really gave it thought of what I was going to say to them, I just was going to say it. I opened the door of the building a waved my goodbyes and left.

"Well guys, shes mine" I stood standing in Emily's house, staring at my brothers of the pack, who sat with blank expressions and quiet voices.

Silence.

Jiminy Cricket.

"BAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The noise was so loud and so sudden, the baby stirred from her sleep and woke up, screaming much louder over the laughter.

"Oh shush up boys! You've awoken the baby!" Emily ran towards the baby who pushed her arms out, waiting to be picked up. She cradled quietly in Emily's arms, staring at her with her big eyes. Her crying had stopped and now she was giggling at Emily who was making silly faces at her.

"You're actually serious?" Seth asked after a moment of silence. Everyone turned their head towards me, waiting to see if I was sick enough to steal someones baby and play a joke on them.

I nodded and looked at my baby. "Obviously, I wouldn't take someones baby and say "Look at my child!" then laugh about it. That's just downright rotten!" My brows furrowed.

"So what's her name?" Leah asked, walking over to Emily and peering down at the giggling child who grabbed Leah's finger. "Awe" both woman cooed.

"Lynn" I smiled.

"Hey Sethhyy" Jake wiggled his eyebrows. Seth sat starring at him like he had gone deranged.

Jake held out his hand and Seth sighed and handed him the money, completely forgetting about their bet, while everyone sat around laughing, pretending to help "poor ole' little Seth who just lost all of his money"

The rest of the night flew by without much more complication. Except for the fact that Brady had almost everyone believing that he had imprinted on Lynn... until he burst into laughter..then screaming when Jake ran after him to teach him a lesson.

xXx


	9. More than just a mission Part 2 Act 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just own mine. **

**xXx**

"_The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are_."

-John Pierpont Morgan

Part 2; Act 1

_Jade_

_To our dearest children;_

_By the time you read this, you are now reached the age consent of an adult, and you will acknowledge what I'm about to tell you in a mature way. It saddens me that I will never get to see you're beautiful faces when we tell you of this news, so as your mother and I sit here writing this to you, we want your chins up and smiles planted on your faces, because even though we are not there in person, we're still watching you in spirit. So are you smiling? Good! Now, you ready for the exciting news?_

_Remember Grandpa Joe and his house we use to visit every summer when you were little? Yeah, you probably don't. You we're both 6 and 4 at that time. However, you did love it there. The huge forest in the backyard that held a swing set that Grandpa Joe put in just for you, Jade. And a huge tree fort for you, Jaxon, built by me, grandpa, and grandpa's friends, that took almost the whole summer, but you never did mind that you only had 5 days to play in it before we headed home._

_Is it all coming to you now? No? Okay, let's see.._

_You remember playing hide and seek in "gwandpas big ole house"? Every time you played, you my dearest Jade would always hide in the same spot, but your brother also looked there last each time just to make you happy and make you think you hid very well. Or the time when Jaxon came running down the steps and flew into the wall, almost breaking his nose on contact? Boy, Jaxon, you were no stranger to the hospital that summer!_

_Gosh, I miss the old times. You were both really happy then. We all were._

_Okay, no more fussing and crying. Still have your chins up? Excellent. Now, on to what this letter is really about._

_As soon as you're done reading this, there is a document behind this sheet. It is something you need to talk to our lawyer about. Your mother and I hope you make the right decision. _

_Remember, we may not be there in person, but we are in spirit and we just want to let you know that in your heart's, you will know we support any decision you make with this document._

_Well, this is the end of the letter, not much more to say other then we love you both so much._

_As a final farewell, we bid you not a goodbye, but a see you later._

_With all our love,_

_Dad and Mom_

"Wanna get that last box for me?" I made my way into my new home. Turns out, the document dad gave me and Jaxon was Grandpa Joe's old house, who left it in his will for dad and dad left it in his will for us. To say I was excited wasn't the word. Dad thinking that we wouldn't remember anything from this place was false, I remembered everything. Even the times he didn't mention, despite being only 4 at the time. I loved coming here in the summer. When we got the go ahead, me and Jaxon never held up the opportunity, we went straight for it. What we didn't remember however, was where it was. "Right smack in the middle of an invisible and divided line between Forks and La Push, Washington" our lawyer informally described.

Hearing that took a toll on me. My new found family, which was the pack that I was, how Rach says, _gracefully_ included into. To this day she'll still laugh at how I was the only one who ended up straight on my back with four paws in the air, my eyes and mouth wide open in shock at discovering what I was the for the very first time. Of course I remember nothing of it from blackening out.

So, we finally made the decision that we would all move together. It sucked leaving my best friend, but we promised everything from phone calls and emails to an occasional postcard because "that's what they did way back when" and because I think that its sorta awesome. And the occasional visit when she could afford it.

Jaxon was happy, of course him being a guy and all and living with four, EXcluding me ('cause that shit would be weird) women who did nothing but baby him and pity him for being the only guy, which brang us back to why he was pretty much content.

"Where do you want me to put this?" My brother held up one side of the couch as if it was nothing at all. It didn't surprise me at all. He worked out and now, to my happy relief, it was paying off. Although I could have done it with my awesome strength, gained exclusivley from being a were cat, but frankly, I was far to tired. It had happened to be one of the worst flights I ever took. I thought it would be an easy 5 and a half hour flight from Newfoundland to Seattle, but I was wrong. Jaxon started picking at me from his seat as soon as we were in the air. Heather started kicking my seat "accidentally" from behind. The plane touched down to get more fuel, that happened to take 2 hours and 14 effing minutes, but who was counting? As soon as the plane landed, we bought a rental car and as soon as we drove from the airport someone just had to mention that the next 3 and a half hours were going to be "SO much fun!" My butt is still numb from sitting to much, and that all happened a day ago.

"Over here" I pointed to the wall covered side of the living room. Jaxon gently laid it down and was about to sit, until I flopped onto it, smushing my face on the pillow.

"Still tired, huh?" My brother smirked. He looked way to cheery for my liking, in fact, I don't think I seen him yawn once since we arrived, although he did sleep like a log for 10 hours.

I threw an unused pillow at his face, in hopes it would knock off the cherry-on-top behaviour. All he did was let out a deep laugh.

"Juss shuuu uuu'ff" I mumbled into the pillow.

He didn't stop laughing. He seriously sounded like Santa on drugs. Both annoying and somewhat amusing. Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I picked my heavy head up, only to come face to, well, butt. My eyebrows furrowed and my nose wrinkled with disgust. I almost threw up. "Ew, gross Rach, what did you eat today? A fucking dead animal? Get you ass away from me, sicko!"

"That was for last weeks little prank you pulled on me, babe" She looked down at me and smiled then walked away as I flipped her the bird. Jaxon was full out laughing his ass off and holding his sides on the floor. "Shut it, jerk!" I turned on my side, facing the couch and fell back to sleep.

3 hours later, we all sat in the kitchen and ate the takeout that Jessica had to go into Forks for, while we discussed on our new life here. "So if we want to phase, its better to do it heading towards La Push then Forks. I've already been up that way and made a trail, it should be easy to find, no doubt" Kim said, slapping another piece of pizza on her plate.

I slowly ate mine, thinking of things that everyone at the table thought of at one point or another, some more then others. Why do we phase? Don't get me wrong, I have NO problem what so ever with it. If it helps at all, I turned a few heads of the opposite and same sex while I would go for a stroll down the street. Not like I ever did anything about it though. I was pretty content on being by myself and figuring out who I was and who I would become. Which, of course, bought me back to my main point.

xXx

I sat comfortably in a chair on the outside patio and wrapped a blanket around me. One thing that would have been an awesome advantage would have to be heat, but sadly, we never. When phased, our fur and blood were both warm as we ran around, but not in human form. I can't say much about the others, but I constantly felt like a vampire. Cold and hard at touch. I shivered and laughed at myself. Ahahah, vampire. Once I do get warmed up, maybe I'll consider myself the enemy of a vampire, a wolf. I laughed at myself again.

_Errrrr_

My head tore to the left, and searched within the forest.

Nothing.

Still, something was watching me. I sighed and wrapped the blankets around me further as the late November wind whistled by. I searched the trees one last time, but all stayed quiet. I was scared nor was I paranoid, but the last time this happened, I became a "mythical" creature, real only in books and movies. So whatever was out there, was real. _I could feel it._

I made my way inside and up to my room, throwing myself on my bed. This time, I thought, whatever was out there, I was ready for. I was sure of it.

At least I hope I was.

I turned onto my side and fell to sleep.


End file.
